ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ansakana
Ansakana is a gigantic anglerfish Kaiju. An Ansakana only debuted in Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath from Excerlics Continuity. Appearance Ansakana is a gigantic anglerfish, although its body is more akin to a streamlined oval/ovoid in shape. Its mouth is gigantic, with very long and sharp teeth that are still visible when its mouth is closed. Its eyes glow yellow, and on its head is a curved antenna which ends with a torch-like light. Like a real anglerfish, Ansakana's fins are all grouped together at the other end of its body; they are very large and have sharp edges. It lacks limbs, unlike some other fish kaiju. When relaxed, Ansakana is brown in color, with several white stripes across its body. When it attacks, its color changes to silvery-white, with shades of yellow. History The race originated from Planet Kana, and constantly chased after their light counterpart, the "Oarfu" race for many centuries. They roamed extremely deep in the waters, having only minimal amounts of light and occasionally hunted for prey in the shallower waters. Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath In this series, an Ansakana was seen in space causing chaos with his light powers and was confronted by the returning Vader from another galaxy. Although Vader tried to defeat Ansakana with the strategy he used against Alien Imager and Refleza, Ansakana perfectly countered the strategy and after a short battle, the angler fish sent Vader falling head on at his home planet (Planet Darkness). Collaborating with the returning Refleza as well as Taisun and Stargon, Vader was defeated by their combined efforts. Afterwards, the four of them continued terrorizing Planet Darkness and causing several members of the Shadowium race to perish. Seeing the destruction caused, Vader entered a dilenmia and doubted whether his darkness powers are used for good. However, when Messiah convinced the young Scorpium Ultras, Vader gathered up his courage and determination while the Shadowium assisted Vader in dealing with the other threats, allowing Vader to solo against Ansakana. Having a new strategy, Vader covers himself with a darkness aura and begin running in circles at fast speeds to dodge Ansakana's Angler Flasher. Seeing the chance, Vader teleported behind Ansakana and delivering a variety of darkness-attribute attacks, pummeling the angler fish towards the ground. After blocking Ansakana's missile attack and ripping apart Ansakana's fins, Vader acted offensive and performing several physical arts, and weakening Ansakana even more. Ansakana then fired the Anglerium Ray at Vader but the Ultra countered it with his Darkness Mist Lightning. Ansakana was finally killed in a large explosions after Vader blasted the angler fish straight into his mouth with his Vaderium Sun-Ray. Vader then went on to face his old foe (third time), Refleza following Ansakana's destruction. Emgaltan's Continuity Ansakanas are native to Planet Bleadus. Powers and Abilities *'Angler Solar': Ansakana can emit light from his entire body, clearing darkness in an area. Ansakana also uses this to navigate through space. *'Angler Visor': Ansakana fires a powerful beam of scalding light from his eyes. *'Angler Beam': Similar to the Angler Visor, but fired from the mouth. *'Angler Missiles': Missile-like light bullets fired from Ansakana's fins. *'Angler Flasher': Ansakana can rapidly emit powerful light flashes from the antennae above its head. Their effects vary, as they can blind, paralyze, cause medium-sized explosions, or nullify enemy attacks. *'Giant Mouth': Ansakana's gigantic mouth and sharp teeth can be used to bite enemies. **'Angler Absorption': By opening its mouth to its full width, Ansakana can suck matter into its mouth. *'Fins': Ansakana's gigantic fins have sharp edges, and can be used to slash opponents. However, should they be cut off, it will greatly weaken his Space Swimmer ability. **'Space Swimmer': In addition to swimming in the water, Ansakana can use its fins to move through the air or space via a swimming motion. Trivia * Image by KitsuneSoldier. Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fish Kaiju Category:Elemental Kaiju Category:Ultraman Virus Category:Ultraman Virus Kaiju Category:Kit's Continuity Category:Emgaltan's Continuity